Reels with adjustable braking systems are known in the art. Some are based on centrifugally deployed braking elements. Others may utilize magnets to deploy magnetic fields creating a drag to slow metallic components. Various adjustable braking systems may operate by translating or rotating components inside the reel such that more or fewer braking elements interact with brake rings or other components. Magnetic systems may vary the location of magnets relative to metallic components inside the reel to alter the magnetic field strength and, thus, braking force.
Whether a system employs friction devices or magnetic fields, the braking force may be user adjustable without disassembling the reel by providing one or more knobs or levers that are user accessible on the outside of the reel. These may operate by having a camming surface inside the reel that changes the relationship of the internal braking components in response to manipulation of the knob or lever. However, such systems do not provide for fine control of braking force since the cam cannot operate along a length greater than the circumference of the knob to which it is attached. Range of adjustment may also be limited for the same reason.
What is needed is a system and method for addressing the above, and related, problems.